


Only one.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Clary can only imagine one.{Open to interpretation about who she's thinking about}
Relationships: clary/open
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Another day had gone by and the dark haired woman had woken up in another's bed.  
No feelings, just meaningless sex.   
She'd only imagined someone else, ploughing into her, making her cry out.   
She'd moaned another's name.  
Thankfully her fuck buddy seemed too drunk to care, just like her.  
Yet the drink made it worse.

She shouldn't feel this way.  
She shouldn't imagine them instead. 

Yet again that night she'd snuck out, going to the same bar, picking up another one.   
As they made their way back, them tearing at her clothing she felt herself pinned against the door and allowed it to happen, she shouldn't want what she wanted.   
Sex with strangers was a distraction.

''Fuck me.'' She demanded of the new stranger, she didn't even know this one's name. She just knew she wanted to be fucked senseless.   
As this new one kissed down her body she rolled her eyes, nothing about this made her wet.

''You let Daddy fuck you raw.''

Her eyes shot open, it wasn't the stranger that she had in front of her now, but them. 

''Please.'' 

''mmmm, Daddy wants to shoot cum all over his little kitten's pussy.''

Clary whined slightly, shoving the other onto the bed and straddling them, within a moment she felt herself being flipped. Within moments she felt a thick cock within her and pushed her hips down, wanting it deeper. Their crotches pressed together.

She moaned loudly a soft ''Mmm.'' Escaping her lips. She felt fingers working on her clit and began to move against them. 

''Harder.'' 

No resistance, she was already wet enough from her own fantasy.

''No one else has a pussy as beautiful and as magnificent as yours. I'd love to look at it, I'd love to lick it, I'd love to fuck it.'' 

Still their voice, they weren't really there, god she wished her fantasy would stop but at the same time she knew she'd break if it did.

''Fuck daddy, keep talking like that..''

''This one is kind of nice, and it still feels good when his cock thrusts inside you. But when he's doing his best to fuck you hard, your mind will wander and you will start thinking about me, start thinking about the first time you'll have me inside you, and how it will be so much better than this.'' 

Oh god.   
She was imagining it.

''Choke me.''

She knew they'd be into choking, they had such big dick energy, a hand slid around her throat, cutting off her air. She could imagine another's. So big and strong. 

Clary moaned out as she felt herself receive a hard pounding, she didn't care who walked in. God.. if the one she was thinking about walked in..

She came at that thought, a loud moan leaving her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day went by.  
She'd seen them.  
They'd turned from her and she'd bitten her lip, feeling herself getting wet at the thought of them.  
She needed to be fucked again.  
10 guys and four girls that week.  
And it was only Wednesday.

She went to school, sitting in art class and chewing her pen.  
Her art teacher was hot but not hot enough, still that would have to do for now. 

''Hey there Clary!.'' The dark haired woman smiled as she noticed her.  
Clary turned and locked the door before going back to her.

''Shut up.'' She muttered before straddling her and kissing her hard, her fingers going into the other woman's long hair.

If someone entered she knew she would be in serious trouble but she didn't care.

''Get on your knees.'' She demanded and shoved the older woman to her knees, sliding onto the teacher's chair and spreading her legs.

''Make me cum, now.''

She wasn't sure where all this attitude had come from, she would never speak to the one she thought of like this. Maybe she just didn't care what anyone else thought about her being a huge fucking whore.

As the older woman attacked her clit with her tongue Clary moaned softly, wasn't good enough, still wasn't good enough. 

''Play with my breasts.'' 

She moaned softly as she felt her breasts beginning to be massaged and leaned into the touch.

''Now Clarissa, so demanding.''

Oh god. She could hear them now. Get out of my head she wanted to say but god she needed it.

''My soft tongue trailing over your clit would be the best feeling ever. I'd make you moan and writhe under me, and make you cum so hard.'' 

Clary whimpered slightly as she heard the voice again and closed her eyes.

''Open your eyes ,now, look at me while someone else fucks you.'' 

She closed her eyes tighter, deciding to be a brat to her own fantasy.

''Open them Clarissa, I will not tell you again.''

Her eyes shot open, god that tone had turned her on so badly and a loud moan left her lips.

''Use this, I need something inside me.''

She reached into her bag with one hand and pulled out her vibrating dildo.

''Highest setting, make me cum.'' 

She yelped slightly as she felt it shoot into her and a hand covered her mouth for a moment.

''Keep quiet Clarissa, if someone walks in, all this stops.''

How could the fantasy be touching her? Why had it never done so before? She felt annoyed. 

She felt herself getting closer. 

''Not yet Clarissa.''

A soft whimper left her lips.

''Please..please..'' 

''Not yet..''

She rode the toy harder, more moans leaving her lips but being muffled. 

''I can't..hold on.'' She whimpered and came hard, her juices squirting as she felt a hand drag her roughly up.

''I will not tolerate such disrespect, you will do as I say, get her to spank you.''

''No.''

''Clarissa.'' 

''Spank me.'' The demand came from her lips and she could see the smirk that went over the one who she was picturing's face. 

Her teacher bent her over her desk, she whined softly.

''Belt, please.''

She muttered, a loud moan leaving her lips as she felt the first blow.

''Harder.''

She felt another and another and tears began pricking her eyes but they were tears of pleasure. This felt too good.

''More.''

She felt three more and on the third she came again, their name leaving her lips as her face pressed against the wood, her juices dripping onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

She needed more.  
None of this had been enough.  
Maybe if she had more than one person in on the fun it could work.  
Clary wrote an ad on a dating website, looking to fuck, not date, looking for a couple. Older couple  
Maybe it was the age thing that turned her on so fucking badly. 

Two days later she had received her reply and had gone out, dressed in a tight black dress that she had borrowed from a friend with a matching choker. No panties.  
She never wore them anymore, just in case she needed to whip out her toy at a moment's notice. 

She entered the restaurant and noticed them, dark haired woman with deep red lips and a man with short hair and glasses. Perfect. They seemed to be in their late 30's. This was perfect for her.

''I don't want to eat, I just want you two to fuck me.''

She whispered to each of them, smirking a little as they each took a hand, leading her into the bathroom. The woman locked the door while the man began getting himself lubed up.  
Clary didn't need that, she was wet enough but she appreciated the gesture. 

''Bend over, hands on the mirror princess.''

Oh fuck. Not again.

She could hear them, she had believed this could be enough for her but it wasn't and yet right now she needed it.   
Neither of the couple were there anymore, replaced by them, younger and older. 

''God..'' She bit her lip slightly and turned around, bending over and putting her hands on the mirror as she felt her dress being lifted up.

''No panties, did you leave them on your bed? Did you want the real me to see them?'' 

Clary bit her lip harder. ''Yes.''

She felt something prodding at her back entrance and moved against it.

''Please just fuck me till I can't stand.''

She yelped loudly as she felt herself begin to be pounded and moved against the length, fucking herself on it as she felt a tongue against her clit.

''Fuck..''

''Language Clarissa.'' She felt her ass get spanked before the pounding began again.

''Harder, I need you in my front.'' 

She whimpered as she felt herself get flipped, young lips on hers while her vagina was attacked by the more experienced dick.

''Deeper, more..please more..''

She moaned out. 

Almost.  
Almost..  
She closed her eyes and moaned, cumming as she moaned out.

''Daddy..''


	4. Chapter 4

She felt dirty to need this.   
But god it was so hot.  
The thought they could walk in and see this.  
Her hair was back in a ponytail and she was kneeling on the floor.  
Maybe pain was what she needed, what she craved.

''Get up.'' 

Thank god. Wasn't them.

She breathed in a deep sigh of relief and got herself up, moving to where the dom-daddy indicated and felt herself being tied onto the wooden instrument.  
She was already getting wet.

''You're thinking about me, aren't you Clarissa?''

Fuck.. there it was now.  
She now couldn't move.  
Her fantasy had taken a good time to drop in.

Nippleclamps moved to her breasts and she shivered slightly, it was meant to hurt but all it was giving her was excitement.

''How would you feel if the real me walked in on this?'' 

She bit her lip slightly.

''Answer me. How wold you feel if the real me saw you in this horny state?''

''I..''

''Clarissa answer me.''

''Horny.. so fucking horny.''

She yelped as the nipple clamps were pulled off of her before her yelp became a moan.

''Want me to fuck you while he punishes you like the naughty slut you are?'' 

Clary bit her bottom lip, nodding frantically.

''Good girl.'' 

She felt her underwear being pulled off and something prodding at her entrance as her bra was unclipped, falling to the floor. Her breasts hanging down gently.

Handcuffs were moved around her wrists.

''Don't pull, they bite.''

God she loved their voice, she wanted to touch herself.

''You're no longer allowed to touch yourself, no toy, no anything.'' 

Clary whined, shaking her head, she needed it.

''Baby girl, you will do as I say, or you won't get the rest of this.''

Only a tip was inside of her.

''Will you do as I say?'' 

''...Yes''

''Again.''

''Yes, just fuck me!''

She yelped slightly as something struck her back as she began getting a pounding, someone was whipping her back while she was being fucked by her fantasy.

''Harder.''

She moaned out, pain and more pain going through her but it was the good kind.

Closer.  
Closer.  
Almost.

She moaned loudly as she came, closing her eyes and whispering a name, their name, their real name.


End file.
